Dear Diary
by wondering one
Summary: Kurt has been living in New York for a while. He is starting to feel quite lonely and only wishes he could find someone to be with. This story is written in the form of diary entries.


**Tuesday June 26****th ****2012**  
What's new diary?  
I have decided so that I actually leave the house, every day I will go for a walk through Central Park. I think it will be good to clear my head a bit and plus might meet some new people. Maybe I could even busk for some money while I try and find a job.. hmm ideas. Any way, it feels weird not going back to school every year anymore. As you know I have been trying to find a job for a while now but they don't seem to like the amount of gel I use it my hair or how I am constantly singing all the time... well fingers crossed I can find a job soon or there is no way I will get anywhere! I can't believe I am 21...21 wow I am getting old! Lachie and Sam keep telling me to find a boyfriend but I don't know what to do. I just feel awkward whenever I see someone I think is cute it can be hard to tell sometimes you know. I want to find someone, I really do but I'm scared about what happened last year ... Christian. His name still makes me shiver I just don't know how to control myself with other people. I still think about what happened, I think I just need to find someone to take it slow with so I can figure out how to do this... :P. Well if it's meant to happen it will right? Maybe one day I will find someone who understands me and I can spend the rest of my life with. Well until tomorrow

Blaine

_Dear Diary,  
Nothing really happened today. I decided to just stay at home and read some fashion magazines and listen to the amazing Barbra Streisand it was quite relaxing really. Rachel has gone back to Lima to visit her Dads so I quite bored really usually we would go and see Wicked or something but it's not the same without her. She told me to go out and meet new people so I'm going to go out tonight and see if I can find a new friend. Have the week of work so I guess I could try to find something exciting to do but I have no one to do it with! I wish I had someone I could do things with a new friend or maybe something more? Well I hope I will find someone soon but I don't really know what to do. Im not exactly "experienced" in the relationship field. I mean I have had 1 boyfriend for what 6 months in high school thats it. Well I don't know what I'm doing wrong but I'm sure the great Kurt Hummel will find someone soon enough. Well I'm off,_

Write soon,  
Kurt

**Saturday June 30****th ****2012**  
Hey diary  
Sorry I haven't written to you for a few days nothing really happed I got up went for my walk, ate and slept so nothing worth writing. I started today as usual, got up had breakfast then lay on the couch doing nothing for 3 or so hours. By then it was 2 so I decided to go for my now daily walk through Central Park. The last few have been quite boring and uneventful but today something actually happened. I had my ipod in just walking down my usual route when something hit me. I hit the ground quite awkwardly my arm whacking into the side of my head. I don't really remember what happened next I must have got knocked out or something. When I woke up I found myself lying on a park bench. A young man around the age of about 20 was sitting on the other end of the bench, he looked nervous and scared. I sat up and tried to figure out what had happened when the young man jumped up with a gasp. "You're up! I thought you were dead, I didn't know what to do, I'm so sorry, ahh," he said in a panicky tone.  
"It's ok, I'm alright just tell me what happened," I told him with a confused look but cheeky grin ;)  
"Well you were walking towards me and I don't think you realised I was coming and I was carrying a pile of cds and books and you ran straight into me and hit your head, I'm so sorry I should have been paying attention."  
"It's fine, I should have been more careful." I then got up and started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see the guy with his arm outreached, he grabs my hand and shakes it "Kurt," he said with a smile,  
"Blaine," I replied.  
"Well have a nice day Blaine, sorry about well knocking you out but maybe I will see you again someday soon,"  
"Yeah, see you round." I quickly walked home and now I find myself sitting here confused and with a sore head. Kurt...Kurt...Kurt -wow that was weird I think my head injury is making me go a bit loopy, I will write to you tomorrow.  
Until then,

Blaine

_Dear Diary,  
You will never believe what! I was walking through Central park today with my new "Broadway Hits" CD's and fashion books when I run into this really cute guy who looked about 20 or so. I may have accidently knocked him out. I know what you are thinking but it was an accident I swear! I was so worried and scared so I managed to pull him onto a park bench and wow even though he was unconscious he looked amazing. His brown curly hair looked amazing I just wanted to run my fingers through it... what am I saying? I saw this guy once and honestly he didn't seem like a very happy person. Why can't I stop thinking about him though? I swear I got lost in his eyes; I can't even describe what colour they were they seemed to change. I wonder if I will ever see him again, I hope I do because I would like to talk to him a bit more he reminds me of someone, I feel like I have seen him before. Blaine was his name by the way. Blaine I quite like that name, it's cute just like him...  
I think I need some rest and thinking time.  
_  
Kurt

**Sunday July 1st**  
Yo,  
Sorry about yesterday think I was a bit delirious, I don't know what hit me it must have been when I hit my head. Kurt was in my dream last night. I don't really remember what happened, all I remember is that I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, I just got lost they were so... beautiful. Wow I have seen this guys once... maybe I should go to the park see if he is there again, yeah that's a good idea be back soon!

Blaine

_Dear Diary,  
Guess what! I went to the park again today (no not to see if Blaine was there...well maybe but) and I was just sitting reading my book and Blaine came up to me! I know! I didn't even do anything! Ok well I'm getting a bit too excited here but still. He came up and said hi it was a bit awkward at first but he said thanks for helping him yesterday and we just talked for a few minutes about school and stuff. At the end something amazing happened. We both locked eyes for what felt like forever and I felt like I was lost in his eyes, they were gorgeous. I felt a smile coming on so I quickly looked away but wow. I felt like we connected I don't know what is happening. When he left I felt dizzy and so happy. I actually sat there for 5 minutes just smiling and shaking my head. He told me he would see me round and winked. He winked at me! I hope I can see him again but I don't know what I am supposed to do if we do cross paths again. I want to get to know him better but how do I do that without feeling awkward. I will go think about it.  
_Kurt

Hey Diary_,  
_He was there! I spotted him reading and it took me a good 10 minutes to decide to actually go up to him. I don't know what happened but I felt butterflies in my stomach when he looked up at me. I found it a bit awkward at first but once we got talking it was fine. We only talked for a little while but I don't really remember anything he said I must have tuned out for a while. All I remember him saying was that he said he was in his glee club at school and I just want to hear him sing now. He said he was pretty good and dreams of being on Broadway one day that's why he moved to New York. At the end our discussion kind of faded off into nothing and we ended up staring into each other's eyes. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest. Blaine not again! Why do I fall for people so quickly? I have met this guy twice he could be a strange creep for all I know. Maybe I should just forget about him so I don't fall into this trap again. I don't want a repeat of last year...

Blaine


End file.
